Executive Armed Forces
Founding This is a military guild with the same rank and award structure as the real U.S. Armed Forces we will prove ourselves and become the best of the best. We want you. Service Branches- U.S. Army U.S.M.C U.S. Navy. U.S.C.G ARMY STRUCTURE RANKS MEDALS AND BRANCHES Decorations and Medals of the U.S. Army Military Decorations Medal of Honor ~ Army Distinguished Service Cross Defense Distinguished Service Distinguished Service Medal Silver Star Defense Superior Service Defense Superior Service Legion of Merit Soldier's Medal Bronze Star Purple Heart Defense Meritorious Service Meritorious Service Medal Joint Service Commendation Commendation Medal Joint Service Achievement U.S. Army Officer Ranks ( Highest to lowest,includes General Officer Ranks ) General of the Army General Lieutenant General Major General Brigadier General Colonel Lieutenant Colonel Major Captain First Lieutenant Second Lieutenant U.S. Army Warrant Office Ranks CW-5 CW-4 CW-3 CW-2 WO-1 U.S. Army Enlisted Ranks ( Lowest to highest, includes NCO ) Private E-2 Private First Class E-3 Specialist E-4 Corporal E-4 Sergeant E-5 Staff Sergeant E-6 Sergeant First Class E-7 Master Sergeant E-8 First Sergeant E-8 First Sergeant E-8 Sergeant Major E-9 Command Sgt Major E-9 Sgt Major of the Army U.S. Army Branches Acquisition Corps Adjutant General Air Defense Artillery Armor Tank and Armor Obsolete Aviation Army Security Obsolete Army Band Cavalry Christian Chaplain Chaplain Corps - Jewish Chaplain Chaplain Corps Buddhist Chaplain Chaplain Corps Chaplain Corps Muslim Chaplain Chaplain Assistant Chemical Civil Affairs Coast Artillery Obsolete Corps of Engineers Electronic Warfare Field Artillery Finance General Staff Immaterial and Command Sergeant Major Infantry Inspector General Inspector General Insular Affairs Obsolete Judge Advocate General Logistics Medical Corps Medical Corps Dental Corps Veterinary Corps Medical Service Nurses Corps Nurses Corps Medical Spec Corps Military Intelligence Military Intelligence Obsolete Military Police Corps Military Police Corps National Guard Bureau Ordnance Corps Psychological Operations Corps Public Affairs Public Affairs Quartermaster Corps Signal Corps Special Forces Staff Specialist Transportation Warrant Officer Obsolete Women's Army Corps Obsolete Aide, President of the United States Aide, President of the United States Aide, General Officers Aide, General of the Army Aide, General of the Army Aide, Secretary of the Army Aide, Secretary of the Army Aide, Chief of Staff Army Aide, Secretary of Defense Aide, Joint Chief of Staff U.S.M.C STRUCTURE RANKS AWARDS AND BRANCHES Ranks - Marine Corps ENLISTED Pvt. Private E-1 Pfc. Private First Class E-2 Lance Cpl. Lance Corporal E-3 Cpl Cpl. Corporal E-4 Sgt Sgt. Sergeant E-5 SSgt Staff Sgt. Staff Sergeant E-6 GySgt Gunnery Sgt. Gunnery Sergeant E-7 MSgt Master Sgt. Master Sergeant E-8 1stSgt 1st Sgt. First Sergeant E-8 MGySgt Master Gunnery Sgt. Master Gunnery Sergeant E-9 SgtMaj Sgt. Maj. Sergeant Major E-9 SgtMajMC Sgt. Maj. of the Marine Corps Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps E-9 WARRANT OFFICER WO WO Warrant Officer W-1 CWO2 CWO2 Chief Warrant Officer 2 W-2 CWO3 CWO3 Chief Warrant Officer 3 W-3 CWO4 CWO4 Chief Warrant Officer 4 W-4 CWO5 CWO5 Chief Warrant Officer 5 W-5 OFFICER 2ndLt 2nd Lt. Second Lieutenant O-1 1stLt 1st Lt. First Lieutenant O-2 Capt Capt. Captain O-3 Major Maj. Major O-4 LtCol Lt. Col. Lieutenant Colonel O-5 Col Col. Colonel O-6 BGen Brig. Gen. Brigadier General O-7 MajGen Maj. Gen. Major General O-8 LtGen Lt. Gen. Lieutenant General O-9 Gen Gen. General O-10 F Founding Awards Service Branches Ranks Officer Ranks Warrant Officer Ranks Enlisted U.S. Army Branches Your Duty Enlistment Category:Army Category:POTCO